A Ying And A Yang, Purple and Yellow
by Hope Seddie
Summary: I watched iLove You not too long ago, and this is to cheer me and hopefully some other Seddiers up. Seddie, one-shot.


**Ohkay, hey guys, I just watch iLove You not too long ago, and bawled my eyes out, so uh, here's a fanfic to try and cheer me up :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not in the mood to joke now guys, so, I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie's POV<strong>

It was after we said 'I love yous' and kissed, that I knew I was gonna be in love with Sam Puckett for a really, really long time. I don't care what Carly says, to be honest, she said that to Spencer and Jenna, but I can't help but think that it sounds more like me and Sam's relationship. Of course, we love each other, but somehow, maybe, we aren't right for one another?

Anyway, we had just gone up the elevator and we were at the studio.

"Did, did you mean what you said?" Sam stammered. What? Sam never stammers. She must be really heartbroken now.

"About what?"

"Th... That you loved me,"

"Of course I do, and I know you do too. I love you Sam,"

We still had about two hours before we offically break up and I really wanted to spend this two hours enjoying what it's like being Sam's boyfriend, the happiness, the crazyness, everything about this girl is just awesome, and I bet she knows it.

**Carly's POV**

Ohkay, that's weird, the elevator stopped working just now, but all the electrical appliances are still working, it's not a blackout. We all know that another way to stop the elevator from working is from the inside, but who could be- oh, Sam and Freddie. Speaking of the two, I think they're perfect for each other, sure, the don't like each other's hobbys that much, but it's ying and yang, right?

When the elevator started working again, I didn't know, I was up in the studio, reading some books. Then, the elevator dinged on the third floor. I knew it had to be Sam and Freddie and I know they'd want some couple time together. So I got up and walked outside the studio. Then, I saw the lovebirds in each other's arms. They were talking about some stuff, smiling, laughing, but then the unthinkable happened. Sam was crying. Curious, I pushed the glass door ajar to kindda eavesdrop on their conversation.

"B... But Freddie, I love you and I really really don't wanna lose you. I don't wanna break up," She started. BREAK UP? DID SHE SAY BREAK UP? WHY WOULD SHE SAY THAT?

"I know Sammy, but like what Carly said, it's like we're trying to take whatever we had, and fit it into a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship," Freddie replied. .? Did Freddie not love Sam back? Heck, if he makes Sam cry even more, I'm gonna get even, I will murder him, no matter how sweet and nice I am.

"So? It wasn't meant for us, it was meant for Spence and Jenna,"

"But don't you think it was kindda for us too?"

"No! I don't think so! Cos I love you!"

"I love you too Sam, but-" Freddie didn't finish. Sam grabbed him and kissed him, almost like how she did in the lock it. Oh gosh, I feel like I'm in the lock in now, eavesdropping on them again. Kay, sorry for zoning out.

When they pulled away, the look I saw in their eyes was love, and I knew it had to be.

**Sam's POV**

I kissed Freddie and I'm very sure he's my one and only true love. I love him more than I love ham, and I don't wanna lose him. I don't care what Carly said now, really. It was only 11, so we hadn't officially broken up, but I do not wanna break up with this little geek.

He stared into my eyes, his brown chocolate eyes. Something tells me he doesn't wanna break up either.

"Sam, I love you more than any tech equippment now, really, and I don't think we should break up," what he said was music to my ears. I couldn't believe it. And trust me, I was happy, overjoyed even, but why the sudden change of heart?

"I thought, that you said we didn't fit well together?"

"I know, but think of it this way, we're like purple and yellow **(A/N: yes purple :) ),** they're contrasting colours, but when put together, they look awesome, it's like me and you," I was delighted at his words for two reasons. One, he didn't wanna break up too. And two, my favourite colour was purple.

"So, we should get back together?"

"I think we should," I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a light kiss.

**Carly's POV**

Phew! They didn't break up! Or it'd be all my fault!

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it's horrible, sue me! I'm one heartbroken Seddier here! Please review though :)<strong>


End file.
